I hate everything about you
by NotEveryJulietNeedsARomeo
Summary: A RunoxMasquerade songfic/oneshot for CloneGirl . Runo is suppose to hate Masquerade-but what if a different feeling pops up when she's thinking about him?


**Juliet: My first oneshot/songfic - Made for CloneGirl! I think this song totally fits the pairing! Hopes you peoples likes it~. Oh and Remember, Masquerade ishn't Alice in this! **

**I don't own Bakugan or the song used in this oneshot~.**

*********************************

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Runo laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been in this position for a few hours now. Her parents and Alice decided to leave her there, seeing as she seemed to be in a state of depression. But that wasn't the case. She was just deep in thought. After awhile, for some reason _he _popped into her head. Why was she thinking about him?  
_  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

She screamed into her pillow. Why did she get so stressed out at the thought of him? Most likely because he was her enemy. The person who had caused her and her friends so much trouble. She hated him, she hated him with every bone in her body. But those weren't the only feelings that she happened to feel when she thought of him…

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

"Maybe I…" She trailed off. No! That was completely wrong! She could actually _like_ that creep! Let alone _love_ him! He had caused so much trouble for her, and the other brawlers. She wouldn't…couldn't like him. She quickly pushed that thought out of her head.__

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

The masked villain sat on top of a building, his legs dangling over the edge. He looked up at the partly cloudy sky. Oh how he wished it was cloudy, it would match his mood. Anger, depression, these were the main feelings he felt. But why did he feel something else when he was with a certain blue haired girl?

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

He disappeared from the building and reappeared in a tree next to _her _house. He stood there, just watching her while she was in her room. He had done this a few times. For what reason, he didn't know. He was suppose to hate her, her and all of the other brawlers. They were just people getting in his way. But something was different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. __

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know

Runo gave in, after hours of thinking, she gave into her feelings. She just so happened to like the person she hated the most. "This sucks…" She mumbled. "Why do I have to like him?! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!" She almost screamed.

_Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

He leaned against the tree, still looking at the blue haired girl. She looked deep in thought, he wondered about what. That's when he heard her scream something.

"Why do I have to like him?! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!" She couldn't possibly be talking about him, could she?

He decided to go find out for himself. He disappeared from the tree and reappeared in her room. "What's with the yelling? You could wake the dead if you were any louder." He teased. She looked at him.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

"What are you doing here Masquerade?!" She said to him, standing up from the bed.

"I came to see what all the yelling was about. Like I said you were pretty loud." He said. Without warning a hand, Runo's hand to be exact, slapped Masquerade's face. Masquerade didn't even see it before it happened, she must have been pissed. "What a warm welcoming…" He said then noticed something. Runo was…crying? "Hey, what's with the tears? Trying to drown me or something." No response for awhile then Masquerade heard a light mumble.

_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

"I hate you….I hate you…." She kept mumbling.

"Wow that makes me feels so much better about myself. May I ask what I did to deserve this?" He already knew the answer, but he asked anyways.

"I hate you…" She started. "I hate what you're doing, I hate that you side with Naga, I hate that you send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, I hate that we're always fighting you, I hate that I can't hate you….and I hate…" Ok, he had officially lost her, ' I hate that I can't hate you.'? What the heck was she talking about? Unless… "I hate that I'm starting to love you…." She mumbled so softly that he almost didn't catch it.

_  
I hate everything about you__  
__Why do I love you_

"You what?" He thought for a moment, maybe this was the other emotion he kept feeling when he thought of her. Why she seemed so different from the other brawlers. He almost smiled at this, but that smile just happened to turn to a smirk as he placed one of his hands under Runo's chin, pushing her chin up so that she would look at him. She still had tears in her eyes, and it sort of matched the mixedexpression on her face. "Make up your mind, do you hate me or love me?" He said before he did something she was surprised at, and it even surprised him. He kissed her on the lips softly and pulled away before she had a chance to react. "Hate me or Love me? Make up your mind, because I already have." He said before he disappeared leaving a shock and confused Runo to think.

'_Make up your mind, because I already have.' _She though this over a few times. Then smiled slightly. She made her choice. She was in love with someone she hated. Oh the irony huh?_  
_


End file.
